reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stamp Card Pack 9
In the Stamp Card Pack Purchase Event you choose which cards you want to be able to draw from by placing them on a card sheet, which you then purchase stamps for. Each stamp will be a random location on the sheet, although the more valuable draws appear to have lower odds of being drawn early. You obtain the stamps by purchasing the related Card Packs. Event History *9. 07/31/2013 - 08/06/2013 - Introduced: INsiDiOus Da LoKi , Nunnehi , Enyo , Olaf Drekisonr *8. 07/05/2013 - 07/10/2013 - Introduced: Misera the Lineage , Simurgh , Seline , Bechuille *7. 06/06/2013 - 06/12/2013 - Introduced: Claire Chaos Regitur, Brunhyld, Enoch, Kupalo *6. 05/09/2013 - 05/16/2013 - Introduced: Sirrush, Olyphant, Frost Troll (timed for the second Guild War) *5. 04/18/2013 - 04/??/2013 - Introduced: Luca, Ziz, Yali, Briseis *4. 03/19/2013 - 03/??/2013 - Introduced: Hel, Agni, Atalante, Nemea (timed for Demonic Catastrophe) *3. 03/01/2013 - 03/??/2013 - Introduced: Vahe The Zephyr *2. ? *1. ? Stamp Card Pack Details *There are 9 Stamp Card Sheet Levels, each with 9 stamps. *On the level 1 Sheet: **4 stamp that awards 1 copy of the new Rare card (Olaf Drekisonr). **3 stamps that awards a chosen SR with a 5% chance of the MR. **1 stamp that awards 1 copy of the new SR card (Enyo) **1 stamp that awards the chosen MR with a 10% chance of the UR. *''Unconfirmed!: ''On subsequent Sheets: **''The 'new Rare card stamp' is replaced by a 400 000 Dorri stamp.'' **''The MR chance on the SR stamps is increased to 8%.'' *On Sheet Levels 2, 4, 6 and 8 you have a 10% chance of the UR. *On Sheet Levels 3, 5, 7 and 9 the MR stamp is replaced by the UR. *When sheet Level 9 is complete, you restart on a new Level 1 sheet. *Rewards other than your card selections remain the same on all stamp card sheets. *If at ANY POINT IN TIME you CHANGE one of your card selections for the UR, MR or SRs, your progress will RESET to an EMPTY Level 1 Card Sheet. There is NO UNDO, so make your selections before buying and getting stamps. *There are two ways to get Stamps: **Draw from the Card Box 12 Pack. **Draw from Level 5 or 6 of the Climbing Card Pack (Each available only once per day). Lucky Break In your Stamp Sheets there is a chance to get your selected UR instead of your selected MR. When you get a Lucky Break this chance will be doubled for 30 minutes, after which the chance will be reset to the originally displayed percentage. Lucky Breaks will appear completely at random. Climbing Card Pack *Each Level purchase is available once per day. *Purchases are performed in ascending order. *Pack Level resets to Level 1 every day. Card Box Packs *Card Box Draws have no daily limit. *Card Box Levels do not reset. New Cards Introduced: 7/31/13 *INsiDiOus Da LoKi *Nunnehi *Enyo *Olaf Drekisonr 7/5/13 *Misera the Lineage *Simurgh *Seline *Bechuille 6/6/13 *Claire Chaos Regitur *Brunhyld *Enoch *Kupalo 5/9/13 *Sirrush *Olyphant *Frost Troll 4/18/13 *Luca *Ziz *Yali *Briseis 3/19/13 *Hel 3/1/13 *Vahe The Zephyr Category:Purchase Event